


Soulmates in this lifetime and beyond.

by Soulsurvivr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Magic, Dean Winchester is Missing, Gen, Hurt Bobby Singer, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt John Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsurvivr/pseuds/Soulsurvivr
Summary: They say time heals all wounds. It's a lie. It dulls somewhat the pain, but it never goes away. Five years have passed since he lost his brother, yet the loss is still too much to bear.Sam and John hunt together. That's what his brother would have wanted. That's how they honor his memory.They killed Azazel. Averted the apocalypse with the help of Bobby and a wayward Angel. Earth is safe. At least that's what Sam thought.He gets a call. A call that will change everything, and once more and plunge their world into chaos. Worse than what the Apocalypse could have done.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 29





	1. What's lost, can be found.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to "One Choice, A Lifetime of Consequences. To understand this story, you must read that one first.

Part 1

Now

Sam was charging through the dense thicket of gnarly trees. An errant branch got passed his raised arms and sliced his forehead. The pain was sharp, brief, then forgotten as he plowed forward.

Sam stumbled, catching his foot on a raised root. He hits the ground hard. Debris and twigs pierce his palms. He grunts and picks himself up and brushes them off his hands and jeans. His right knee is bruised. He takes a couple of steps forward. Stumbles again and falls against the trunk of a tree. He stays like that for a bit. He wants to continue running. The urge to do so is overwhelming, but he is too out of breath to do more than wheeze and clutch at the stitch on his side.   
“Shit…”

Sam was resting against the tree. Eyes closed, deep breaths. Then he heard something, or thought he did, there is a rustle of vegetation, and breaking of leaves somewhere to his right. He strained his ears—and heard a crack. A twig snapping. Sam feels his heart quicken, his senses heighten by the rush of adrenaline. Goosebumps broke out on his arms. He pushes away from the tree. He scans the forest around him searching for some lurking threat hiding under the cover and darkness of the trees. He was waiting for something to smash out of the bushes and rush toward him. The uneasiness he had felt earlier was back, more persistent. He felt as thought someone or something was watching him. Several times he had sensed movement in the corner of his field of vision. He would turned and looked all around him. Nothing. He saw nothing in the woods surrounding him. He still felt uneasy. Sam knew he was letting his mind run away with itself and he had to focus. He blanked his mind and focused on the objective. 

Heavy footsteps and grunts of exertion snapped Sam out of his trance. 

John stumbles out from behind the bushes. 

“Jesus Christ, dad.” Sam said under his breath his heart beating fast.

His father hunches forward, hands on his knees. He’s out of breath and sweating, but after a few short pants, begins to speak. 

“Did you lose him?” His father asked as he wipes sweat off his face. 

Sam slipped off his backpack, dug inside, and retrieved a bottled water. 

“Sam…?”

Sam takes a quick sip of water, before answering. 

“No, he…he went that way.” He points up ahead. Sam had seen a flash of white among the trees, right before he fell. 

“Where are the others?”

John looks around him.

“I don’t know. They were just behind me.”

Sam eyes the forest around them. He turns back to his dad just as two figures emerge from behind a cluster of thorny brush. 

Bobby and Richard are both out of breath, sweating and red in the face. The sweat running down their face glistens in the bright moonlight that filters through the trees. 

“Damn kid! Who lit a fire under your ass? I’m too damn old for this!” Bobby is hunched over hands on his thighs. He’s breathing hard. Richard is next to him leaning against a tree. He’s wiping sweat off his face with the back of his hand. 

“How is it that we keep losing him? If I didn’t know any better I’ll say this place is trying to sabotage us.”

Sam glanced sidelong at him.

Richard wasn’t that far off. There is a sinister, threatening aura emanating from the forest. The otherworldly energy of the forest pressed against him like a physical force. What disturbed Sam the most, was the strong pull Sam felt. He felt drawn to _it_. To whatever it was that was calling him. The farther they went, the more apprehensive Sam became. He began second-guessing the wisdom of coming unprepared, without a proper plan. 

“You guys don’t think it weird how silent this place is? Richard asked apprehensively.

“No signs of life, apart from us.”

Sam had noticed that a while back. The forest was quiet, too quiet. No critters. No birds, or the chirping of insects. It was…unnatural. The only sound was that of their feet crunching leaves and their pants of exertion. 

“Yeah,” Bobby answered. A disturbed expression on his face. 

“Blood suckers should be all over us, like flies on shit. I mean even the insect repellent wasn’t keeping them away and we bathed in that crap. But as soon as we entered the forest…well, they must know something about this place we don’t. I don’t like this. Just what are we walking into?”

It was posed as a question, but it didn’t seem like Bobby was expecting an answer. He passed a hand over his face, scanning the forest around them.

Sam glanced beside him at his dad. He was chewing on his lower lip, his eyes downcast deep in thought. Tension radiated from his body.

Sam could guess what his father was thinking. His father had been dead set against coming here without first doing research. Sam didn’t want to wait. It quickly escalated into an argument, neither wanting to yield. They were screaming in each other’s face. It had been five years since they last had an argument of this magnitude. The irony was not lost on him. It got so bad that Bobby had to play referee, Richard reluctant bystander. The argument came to a stop when Sam told his dad he would be going with or without him. He reluctantly agreed.

“Look, maybe it was a bad idea coming without preparing properly.” At that his dad looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Sam ignored him.

“But we’re here now and we’re wasting time. I don’t know how to explain it but I think this might be our only chance. Please. We’ll stay together for safety from now on. Strength in numbers and all that.“

His dad, Bobby, and Richard looked at each other. They didn’t exchange any words, but they seemed to have made a decision . 

His dad sighed then nodded at Sam. 

“Well, you lead kid.”

Sam gives a sigh of relief. He looks at all three of them, and nods. 

“Follow me,” Sam says, then begins walking forward , taking fast and steady steps. The rest following right behind him.

............................................................................

Dead leaves, foliage, and twigs, crunched and snapped underfoot. They had been walking through the forest for about an hour. The backpack was heavy and uncomfortable on Sam’s back. He is panting from exertion. They all are. The forest air is cool and damp, but all four of them are sweating. Sam’s shirt is soaking wet, sticking to his skin. He glances in every direction, searching for a flash of white among the foliage. 

Sam was so deep in thought that he didn’t see his dad stop walking in front of him, causing him to bump into the back of him.

“What..? Why have we stopped?”

His dad pointed up ahead.

Bobby stood stock-still, panting, as was Richard, looking out amongst the trees beyond. 

“Bobby—?”

Bobby put a finger to his lips, shushing him. He had his head cocked to one side. He listened intently for a few moments longer and then turned his attention to them.

“Bobby what?” Sam asked urgently.  
“I could have sworn—Jesus—I could have sworn I saw a dark shape move between those two trees. “He said pointing up ahead.

They waited with bated breath, gazing straight before them. Nothing. 

Sam suddenly spun after hearing something directly behind him. An unintelligible whisper. And it was so close he’d felt moist cold breath on the nape of his neck. But there was nothing. 

“Sam! Hey, what happened?” His father asked, looking him up and down, as if expecting him to be hurt.

“Nothing…I though something was behind me.” Sam said. His voice a little more than a whisper. Sam hadn’t realized his hands were shaking until he rubbed the cold sweat off his face. 

“Fuck. This place makes me paranoid.” Richard exclaimed as he nervously looked over his shoulder.

“Damn. I don’t feel like much of a badass hunter right now. More like the hunted. Tiny, insignificant prey. Its sentient, this place. It’s playing tricks with our minds. If I get out of here alive, I’m burning this place down to the ground. Screw Smoky the Bear.”

“Stop jumping to conclusions. We’re jumpy. We’re seeing things were there are none. I’m pretty sure some of it is in our heads. We need to remain calm and level headed. We can’t let our imagination run wild.” Sam said with as much conviction in his tone as he could. He didn’t know who he was trying to convince more. Himself or them. His heart was still beating fast, so he took deep breaths to slow it down. He looked at each one of them in the eyes . Trying to project a sense of calmness that he himself did not feel.

Richard had a look of astonishment on his face.

“Sam, come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t felt the wrongness of this place. I didn't start hunting because I needed a hobby. It’s a job. One that I have been doing longer than you have been alive. And my instincts as a seasoned hunter are telling me to run. To get the hell out of here and never come back.” He finished exasperatedly while looking Sam dead in the eye.

“Richard, I’m not trying to downplay the seriousness of our situation. That’s the fasted way to get yourself killed. All I’m saying is that we need to stay calm. We might be ill prepared, but we’re still hunters. I’m sure there has been many times when even after you did extensive research on a hunt, planned down to the last detail, unexpected things happened and you had to improvise. We’ve already done research on this. And believe me, there’s not much more we would have found. I understand if you want to leave. But I’m staying. I’m not leaving until I find him.”

Sam needed to defuse the situation quickly. A sense of urgency had come over him. They were wasting precious time. He looked helplessly at his father. If someone here could understand what Sam was going through, it was him.

“Sam—”  


“ _Deeeeeeean…—loved...Beloved_ "

Sam startled and whipped his head up.

“What the…”

Sam spun around quickly. Where had that come from? 

“ _Beloved_ …” Echoed throughout the forest. 

There was no way to know were it was originating from. Sam glanced all around him. He listened intently. It ended as abruptly as it had began.

“…am…”

“Sam!”

“What?” He said freezing mid step.

He became aware he had began to move faster as if drawn deeper into the forest by a strange force. He hadn’t realized he had left the others behind. Sam stopped walking and turned to look back at the others.

“Jesus kid, I’ve been calling you. We really need to stay together.” He said between gasps.

“I’m sorry…I, I don’t know what happened…” Sam licked at dry lips. He couldn’t look his dad in the eye.

“Sam, what’s going on with you? You think I haven’t noticed something is wrong with you? You’re on edge. How do you know where to go? Why are you so sure we’re running out of time?

Sam took a deep breath in an effort to compose himself. 

“I don’t know how to explain it. I just feel this pull…something calling to me. There’s this…otherworldly energy around us. It’s sentient. It guides me…” He trailed off.

“Sam, I need to know if you’ve been compromised?”

That startled Sam out of his thoughts.   
“What—dad…No! Jeez…I’m not under its power or control. I’m not under some spell! I’m using it to find him!”

This time he locks eyes with his dad. He needs him to understand and believe him.

“Dad, trust me. Please. I know it sounds dangerous, but I know what I’m doing. I can find him through it.”

His dad is looking at him. He looks worried, conflicted. But at last gave him a reluctant nod. 

“Okay. But Sam, you got to let me know if…just be careful.”

Sam sighs in relief. He looks for the others and notices they’re not standing where he had last seen them. They had moved farther away. He gives them a grateful smile. He appreciated their effort in providing some semblance of privacy.

............................................................................

They must have walked for another ten minutes before they came upon a clearing. 

Sam senses him before he sees him. 

Illuminated in the moonlight was his brother, Dean. He’s standing in the middle of the clearing, as if he had been waiting for them.

Sam felt his heart quicken as he locked eyes with him. He swallows around the lump in his throat. He licks at dry lips. His heart is beating erratically inside his chest. He can hear the thud of his heartbeat thudding heavily in his ears. 

“Dean.” Sam whispered in awe

He hears the others gasp. But he doesn’t take his eyes of his brother. He can’t,(he might just disappear if he does) and he wont. That’s his brother standing in front if him. His brother bathed in moonlight. Looking otherworldly.

Sam’s heart beats hard beneath his stare. His attention fixed on his eyes. He can’t look away from those eyes. The irises are like two jewels. Shining. Glowing an electric green. He’s mesmerized by his green eyes and feels compelled to move toward him. 

Sam took a step forward, then another one.

“Sam stop!”

His father shouts from somewhere behind him.

Sam freezes.

He sees as his brother raises his hand, then snaps his fingers.

A creaking echoes through the forest. The ground starts shaking. Then as Sam watches dumbfounded roots erupt from the ground violently. He watches in terror and awe as the forest comes to life around them. He hears the whoosh of leaves. Trees are stretching stiff spindly branches. Roots keep shooting out of the ground. 

He’s snapped out of his daze when he hears a loud thud and a grunt of pain behind him. He turns around just in time to see Bobby dragged away by—roots.

“No, Bobby!”

From the corner of his eye, Sam sees a thick branch from a massive tree aiming for him. Sam manages to move out of it’s way and keep his balance.

He can hear his father and Richard cursing and grunting. Sam is catching his breath, still not entirely comprehending what just happened when suddenly something grabbed him around his ankle and pulled him to the ground. He went “oomph!” as the air was knocked from his lungs. 

A root had wrapped itself around his ankle. Another root erupts from the ground and reaches for Sam’s leg. Sam tries to pry them off him, but more and more keep slithering up his legs. They begin to drag him through the woods. He’s struggling to get free from their grasp. But he can’t free himself with just his bare hands. He is being dragged over jagged rocks, rotted wood and fallen branches. He’s bruised and scraped. The backpack provides some protection. He’s still struggling to get free, when he feels something hard connect with his head.

He blacks out. 

............................................................................

The first thing Sam becomes aware of when he regains consciousness is that he is tied to a tree. He looks around for the others and sees that they’re in the same situation as him. He tries to move, but he can’t. His head being the only thing he can move. He looks down at himself. Thick massive roots are wrapped tightly around his whole body. He struggles to free himself, but the more he struggles the more the roots tighten themselves around him.

He hears a groan next to him. His father is shaking his head from side to side. There’s a cut in the middle of his forehead, blood running down his face. He seems to realize he’s tied up. He struggles violently and curses under his breath when the only thing that happens is that the roots tighten their hold on him.

“Stop dad. You’re making it worse"

“Sam”

His father turns his head toward him and looks him up and down. 

“You okay son?”

“A bit winded and my head is a bit sore. But I’m fine. You? You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. What the hell happened?”

“I’m not sure…I—”

“Fuck! That was fucking painful! This is starting to seriously piss me off. Fucking nature. Can’t believe I’m getting my ass kicked by a bunch of roots and trees!” 

“I don’t think is the forest…well not entirely.”

Sam had been staring at Richard, looking him over. He seemed to be fine aside from a few bruises he could see. But at his dad’s comment he turned to look at him.

He knew were his dad was going with that.

“Dad—”

“Bobby, hey Bobby you okay?” 

Sam is interrupted once again by Richard. 

Bobby’s head is lowered. His chin on his chest. Sam thinks he might be unconscious. 

“Bobby, hey. You okay man? Not the time to be taking a nap.”

“I’m not taking a nap, dammit. I’m just trying to catch my damn breath. ” 

“Damn Winchesters…”Bobby murmured gruffly. 

Well it seemed Bobby had come to the same realization as his dad.

Sam hears a crack and looks up. 

"Dean" His dad says under his breath.

Sam’s heart beat faster as his brother approached them with slow graceful steps. Sam locked eyes with his brother. And felt a shiver ran down his spine. That was his brother, yet he was not. Everything about him screamed otherworldly. Time had frozen for his brother. He had not aged a day since he last saw him. No. He was younger. Early twenties— maybe. His skin was pale…almost translucent. He was thinner. Smaller all around really. Not that Sam could be entirely sure. Sam had grown since he last saw his brother. His hair was slightly longer, lighter as well. But the most telling feature were his eyes. They were still that shade of green Sam remembers so well. But…not human. They seemed to shine with their own light. Sam wondered if they would glow in the dark. 

His brother stopped about ten feet from them. He was glancing at them with a clear bright expression on his face. 

“Now, who are you?” Dean asks and he gives them a smile. A big smile. A charming, seemingly innocent one. One that five years ago, Sam would’ve match with one of his own. But his answer is a convulsive shudder that rocks his entire body.


	2. The Half of my Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened before the events in the forest where they find Dean.

The Night Before  
  
  
  
Cool pine-scented air breezes across Sam Winchester’s face. His eyes scanned the trees ahead of him searching for movement, but the forest remained silent and dark.

 _Damn it! I lost them!_ He glanced around, running a hand through his hair. He really hated forests.

When they first got here the sun had just begun to set, and what little light the forest had allowed quickly faded to darkness. He checked his watch. They had already been here about an hour. 

From somewhere in the darkness a branch cracked.

He whirled around, his heart pounding. He could barely see a few feet in front of him. He took out his flashlight from his pocket and flicked it on. He swept the flashlight back and forth with quick, jumpy movements. There was nothing.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of encroaching danger. He had the sensation of being watched. Of something hiding in the darkness ready to pounce on him when he least expected it. 

A twig snapped.

Sam jerked his head about. Something moved in the bushes in front of him. He aimed the flashlight in that direction. Then there was a deep, guttural snarl coming from behind him. It caused the hairs of his arms to rise, his heart speed up. Suddenly a shape erupted from the bushes. 

“Sam, get down!” his father shouted and Sam dropped without a second thought. 

His father fired twice and Sam snapped his head around, saw the creature falling backwards from directly behind him, silver bullet holes right to the heart. It twitched once then It started to revert back to human.

Sam turned back to his father. His dad was breathing hard, his upper lip beaded with sweat.

“You okay?” His dad asked as he reached down to help him.

“Yeah, thanks dad. ” 

His dad grunted and nodded. Sam let himself be pulled up, gripping his hand firmly. He dusted himself off and straightened to his full height.

“Damn…” Sam said as he got a closer look at the body. Aaron Smith. It was the young man they had first interviewed when they came into town. A friendly high school teacher, who in two months was getting married. 

A warm hand fell on his shoulder. Sam turned and saw his dad looking at him intently. 

“We still need the other one.” His father said grimly. 

Sam nodded.

“The girlfriend…”

............................................................................................

  
Sam was starting to wonder if perhaps he was running in circles, when he heard howling in the distance. Then a shot and a scream followed.

 _Dad!_

Sam drew his weapon, and forging a path with the flashlight, he then broke into a run dodging branches and roots.

............................................................................................

  
Sam watched in horror as the beast with a vicious snarl leaped through the air toward his father. Two rounds smacked wetly into it. The first one hit the shoulder. The second shot hit its chest, stopping it midair, but it landed on its feet. It shook itself, growling, readying to jump at his dad again. 

Sam raised his gun and fired. It yelped and stumbled back. He hit its chest, but missed the heart. Sam shot once more. This time the bullet hit the heart. It fell, spasmed once, and went still. 

Sam watched entranced as the ferocious creature that just a few seconds ago had been about to tear his dad’s throat out, reverted back to that of the young, beautiful woman they had met just a few hours earlier. 

“Dad, are you hurt? I heard you scream.” Sam was looking him over but aside from his rapid breathing he seemed okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine. She threw me against a tree. Just a few bruises. “

Sam nodded then made his way to the dead girl.

“Suzie White. She was just a kid…” 

She was nineteen, and Aaron twenty two.  
There were times when Sam wished that this was not his life. That he knew nothing about the supernatural. That he, just like most of the population, was blissfully ignorant of the things that went bump in the night. 

“She turned him. I wonder if it was an accident or intentional.” 

“Does it matter?” Sam snapped. He regretted it immediately when he saw his dad raised his eyebrows at his tone.

“It doesn’t change anything dad. They’re still dead.” He said placatingly. 

“They killed three innocent people. They needed to be taken out. There was no saving them, and you know it.”

They stared at each other a long moment.

His phone rang, breaking the tense moment.

He took the phone from his pocket.

It was Bobby.

“Hey Bobby, wha—”

“Sam! I’ve been calling you and John for the past hour!” Bobby interrupted him. He sounded anxious, tense.

Sam glanced at his dad confused at Bobby's agitation. They both had thought it would be wise to silence their phone. They feared it might ring and give away their location. 

His dad was looking through his phone. He raised an eyebrow then showed his phone to Sam. Yeah, Bobby had called them. His dad had five missing calls. Sam probably had just as many. 

“Sorry Bobby, we—”

“Never mind that boy! Is your daddy with you? If he is, put me on speaker. There is no time to waste. “ Bobby interrupted him yet again.

“Ah…oh…okay.” Sam stammered. Apprehension fluttered through him.

“Have either of you ever heard of a Richard Mifflin?”

Sam and John looked at each other. His father mouthed the name and shook his head. Sam was trying to remember if he had ever come across a Richard Mifflin. He had come across many Richards, but he was sure he had never come across any Richards with the last name “Mifflin.” 

He shook his head.

“No, Bobby. Should we? Who is he?"

“He’s a hunter. Has been one for thirty five, thirty six years. I’ve known him just as long. He’s a good guy, I can vouch for him. He uh…”

Bobby cleared his throat.

“He…your brother knew him…they worked two cases together. Back when you were at Stanford. They—”

“What?!” His father asked sharply. 

“I don’t remember any Richard Mifflin. We—”

“It was during the time Dean was hunting alone. Richard had called me asking if I was willing to help him with a hard case. Thought it was black dogs. But I was already working on one. I referred him to other hunters. One of them was you, John. I’m guessing that’s how he got ahold of Dean. After that job they stayed in contact. Later they worked another case together. A haunted house. Apparently it was more than one ghost haunting the place, so he needed backup. “

Sam listened intently, heart pounding with trepidation. And he thought back to his dream.

“Bobby, Bobby why are you telling us this now? His dad sounded anxious, worried, and mildly irritated. 

“ Damn it Winchester! This is not easy for me to say. What if…” he trailed off.

“I hadn’t heard from Richard in a while. In a long while. What with the apocalypse and all that drama with the yellow eyed bastard.”

Sam heard Bobby take a deep breath and then let it out slowly. It was obvious that whatever he was about to tell them had affected him deeply. 

“He just called me a few hours ago. He…He saw Dean.

............................................................................

The picture that Sam was looking at was blurry, grainy. He wasn’t sure if it was the quality of the cell phone’s camera or the lighting in the room. Sam had demanded it as soon as he had heard there was a picture. He had been studying the picture for the past twenty minutes. The young man in the picture was sitting by himself. He’s wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt. He’s white, has light brown hair and glowing green eyes that somehow the camera had been able to capture with near perfect clarity.

Sam had no doubts, that was Dean. It was a gut feeling.

As soon as those words had come out of Bobby’s mouth, they had wasted no time.

They quickly and efficiently got rid of the bodies and made their way back to the impala. Sam had remained on the phone with Bobby, asking for all the information that hunter had given him.

He was in a little town. A small town bordered by a forest. Sam stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago.

Bobby had warned them not to get their hopes up. That the young man in the photo might not be Dean. Sam understood Bobby’s apprehension. This thing, creature comes every hundred years to harvest. It has only been five years. Well, almost six in two weeks. Even thought to Sam it felt like an agonizing eternity, six years was nowhere near a hundred. It made no sense. For many months after Dean went missing, the three of them had done extensive research. All those months of research had only confirmed what they had concluded that fateful day they talked to Marigold. That Dean had been taken by an entity no one knew or had ever written about. That it took thirteen young men and women every time. That all the victims had the same things in common, were chosen for a purpose. And worst of all…that this took place every hundred years, and were never heard from or seen again.

The only new thing they had learned from their research was that this had not just happen three times like Bobby had first thought. It had been going on for thousands of years all over the world. But because of the victim type, the hundred year cycle and the remote places no one had ever put it together. 

“Did Bobby say when he was going to call?” His dad asked as he glanced at his phone for about the tenth time. He stared at it hard as if willing it to ring. 

“No, he said he needed to talk to Richard first to give him some instructions and get directions for the town and bar. He wasn’t sure when Richard would call him. Apparently the cell phone reception over there is very weak. He needs to drive out of town a few miles to get a decent signal—”  
He was interrupted midsentence by the ringing of his cell phone.

“Bobby!”

“Jesus kid, did you have the phone plastered to your ear this whole time?”

“No, of course not.” Bobby just grunted, as if he didn’t believe him.

“I take it you got the picture I sent you? It’s not a very good picture…been telling that man to upgrade his damn phone for years.

Still, from what I could see…that looks like you brother. But Sam—”

“Bobby, I know.” Sam cut him off.

“He might not be Dean.” He said softly.

“Did you check if there was anything about the other kids?” He asked.

“Yeah. Nothing. But then again if it wasn’t for Richard being in that town, we would’ve probably never known about this Dean doppelganger. I mean this is not the town Dean disappeared from.”

“Hey Bobby, how sure is Richard that that is Dean?”

Bobby grunted.

“Sure enough that he almost approached him. Good thing he then remembered that Dean went missing under mysterious circumstances almost six years ago. He decided it was safer to just observe him. He had wanted to call me as soon as he saw the kid but there was absolutely no cell phone reception, and he didn’t think it safe to use a payphone. Later he followed the kid but he lost him. He was a bit confused about that. He said there was nothing out there but trees where he last saw him…” he trailed off. 

“Anyways, Richard will be waiting for us at the bar. He gave me the directions to the town and bar. I’ll send them to you as soon as I hang up. I took off as soon as I could. I should be there in a few hours. Sam, I know you’re anxious to see if that is your brother, but don’t forget about the strange and dangerous circumstances surrounding your brother’s disappearance. We really need a plan. This could be a trick, a trap. We can’t go at it blindly.”

“Yeah Bobby. I know. Thanks, thanks for everything. We’ll see you later.”

Sam ended the call and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. 

He rubbed at his face and eyes. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. They had been driving nonstop for hours, taking turns when the other got tired. He drew a deep breath and glanced at his dad. His expression was grave and he looked deep in thought. 

“Dad…?”

His dad half turned to him.

“I thought they had stopped. When I killed Azazel and they didn’t stop, I had hoped that stopping the Apocalypse would put a stop to them…” he said, disappointed. 

“Yeah. It, it could just be a coincidence,(he didn’t believe that for a moment. He had thought it had just been a dream. A way for his yet to heal heart to remind him of his loss. As if he needed a reminder. His brother was always on his mind, even the Apocalypse had not stopped him from thinking of him. Of what could have happen to him, or what could still be happening to him. Not knowing what had happened to his brother weighted heavily on his heart.)it didn’t feel like a vision—"

“When in our line of work has a coincidence just been that, a coincidence? Especially when it comes to you, Sam.” His dad interrupted him. The anger evident in his tone of voice. 

Sam sighed. His visions had been fodder for most if their arguments. 

“The nightmares are nothing new. I’ve been having them on and off since Dean went missing—”

“This was different Sam, you said so yourself.” 

For the past five years, many nights he would wake up in the middle of the night with Dean’s name lodged in his throat, terrified by a nightmare he couldn’t recall. He would lay awake the rest of the night, bombarded by memories of his brother. The nightmare from two days ago, had been different. It had felt…real. He had even been sleepwalking. If it hadn’t been for his father, he would’ve been hit by a car. He had been about to cross a heavily trafficked road when his dad had steered him back to bed. He had remained awake the rest of the night. When Sam had awoken, his father had been sitting on a chair across from his bed, watching him. He told Sam what had happened during the night. Sam told him about the dream. It had been about Dean. In the dream, Dean was calling him. That’s all he could remember. Him trying to get to his brother. His voice echoing all around him. 

“Look dad, just…it could be nothing. I mean that could be some other guy that just looks like Dean.” 

Sam didn’t understand his reluctance to admit to his dad that he thought that was Dean.

“You forget I saw the picture, Sam. The resemblance is uncanny. Either that is my son or…” He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

“I want it to be Dean as much as you do Sam. But there is a chance that this could be a trap set up by an enemy. First your dream about Dean calling you, you start sleepwalking and now a hunter I’ve never heard about before calls Bobby to tell him he saw Dean last night. That’s too much of a coincidence. It wasn’t that long ago that we stopped the Apocalypse, and you killed Lucifer. We have to tread carefully.”

Sam nodded, then he realized his father couldn’t see him because he was looking straight ahead.

“Yeah dad. We’ll be careful, I’ll be careful.”

It seemed that was the end of the conversation for now. His dad turned the radio on and got comfortable in his seat.  
Sam sighed and relaxed, his head falling back against the headrest.

............................................................................

Sam was in a forest. It was dark, and he was standing in the middle of a clearing. The sky above was starless, a full moon the only source of light. He stood still, trying to get his bearings.

His heart was pounding, and he was cold. He let out a shuddering breath and felt a layer of sweat coat his body. He turned in a slow circle. Tall, sinister looking trees all around him. 

_Where was he? How had he gotten here?_

Sam took a couple of steps forward— when all around him, shrill, echoing wails filled the cold night air. Piercing wails of pure unadulterated despair coming at him from all directions. The wails rose to fever-pitch, blood chilling cries of agony that forced Sam to cover his ears. 

Sam couldn’t move. He stood still, disoriented with fear. He felt chills ran down his spine. Gradually he becomes aware of a creeping, prickly sensation between his shoulder blades. There was something behind him! Just there, watching him. And the weight of its presence is huge. There was a heavy charge all around him. The sense of impeding doom.

 _Don’t turn around! Don’t! Just run away!_ He was paralyzed with fear. 

_**“Sam”**_ It said softly.

He takes a few unsteady breaths, composing himself and then turns around.

A startled gasp escaped Sam. Standing about 15 feet from him was a very tall creature shrouded in darkness.

With the scant light from the moon, barely any features were visible except for a pair of unnaturally bright golden irises set in a too pale face. He saw the creature raise his eyes to the sky.

A clap of thunder exploded above him. Sam snapped his head up. A cold gust of wind whooshed through the trees hitting him from all sides. Thunder boomed overhead once more and lightning flashed across the sky. Sam looked back at the creature. It was now staring at him, his eyes unblinking. His eyes were piercing as if he could cut through him down to his soul. Sam had an inkling that that was the case.

He then smiled wide. Suddenly, everything stopped. The thunder, the wails and cold wind. 

It got unnaturally quiet. 

For a few seconds, nothing—then a chorus of voices erupted around him. The short unexpected silence of the forest shattered as the unintelligible, overlapping whispers intensified. The whispers drew closer and coalesced into clear words.

_“Sam! Saaam! —am!”_

Through the whispers Sam can make out the pitter-patter of footsteps and crunching of dead leaves. They become louder as they get closer. Suddenly dark shapes emerge from the woods. 

Panic shoots through Sam’s body. They are making their way toward him. 

_“Sam…”_

_“Sam…”_

_“Sam…”_

They keep whispering his name, calling out to him. He’s transfixed, rooted to the spot. He’s surrounded. The only thing he can do is look at them, and as he stares at them, he realizes something that chills his blood.

He knows them.

_Oh God! He knows them!_

They’re the kids that went missing before Dean. One of them is only a few steps away from him. 

“Jake…” Sam whispers.

He glances around him.

“Michael…Wendy…”

Bile rose in his throat as he frantically looked around.

All twelve of them are here. 

“Noooo…”

Sam took a couple of steps back and is surprised by the loud squelching sounds his boots made with each step. He looked down. The ground beneath him seeped a viscous dark liquid. A strong metallic smell hit him.

_Blood..!? Where did it come from?_

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and looked up startled. Jake’s soulless gaze is focused on Sam and his hand is on his shoulder.  
  
They’re all looking at him.

He’s unnerve by the many set of soulless eyes trained on him. 

Their outstretched pale arms reaching for him. 

They bunched together around Sam, cutting off his escape. They were touching him, pulling at him. 

_“Sam..”_ they rasped at the same time.

Adrenaline hit him as he realized that they were trying to drag him down.

“Stop…” Sam cries, batting at their hands. He struggled to get free, stumbled backwards, and clutched at Jake’s arm as he regained his footing. He smacks their hands away but there are too many of them. He walks backward, stumbles on the uneven ground, and falls onto his back hard. The breath gets knocked out of his chest. 

They were on top of him, holding him down. They kept whispering his name. Touching him everywhere. Their weird flat eyes trained on him. He struggled, squirmed trying to throw them off him. But it was all in vain. He had the awful feeling of suffocating, his surroundings fading around him. 

He fought against it. He couldn’t give in and struggled harder. 

The creature was behind them, watching him. It gazed intently into his eyes with those oddly luminous golden eyes. Then it moved.

Sam felt his heart speed up at his approach. Shaking and terrified, Sam nonetheless held his gaze as the creature closed the distance between them, until he stood about ten feet away from them.

The creature smiles at Sam. A smile full of malice that chills Sam to his core.

Then It raises its hands to the sky.

A peal of thunder, the loudest he had ever heard in his life( sounded like the sky was breaking), exploded above him.  
Lightning flashed across the sky one after another, blinding him.

He closed his eyes against the onslaught. And then, as suddenly as they had come, they had faded and were gone.

When he opened his eyes, it was to find his brother standing just a few feet next to the creature. There is a bright halo of light surrounding his brother. It seemed to deflect the darkness around, rejecting it. So bright that it’s painful to look at. 

The jolt of seeing him provokes a “Jesus Christ” out of Sam’s mouth.

The whispering abruptly gets louder, losing coherency. 

And then just as suddenly they are clear as a bell.

 _“Beloved… beloved… our beloved.”_ The whispers rang out as one

They stared at each other for a long moment. Dean, and the creature. 

Dean’s lips moved. He said something, but his words were drowned below the sound of all those whispers. 

The creature smiled at his brother, then It cocked Its head. 

**_“Dean, Beloved.”_ **

Its lips weren’t moving and Sam realized It was communicating with Dean telepathically.

Somehow Sam could hear It.

He watches from the ground as the Creature approaches his brother. 

Sam’s blood freezes in his veins and he watches horrified as the thing smiles then and brings its hand up to brush Dean’s cheek. Dean is smiling, a tender love filled expression on his face. Then the thing lowers his face to Dean's…and It kisses him.

That monster kisses his brother.

A horrified scream gets lodged in his throat.

............................................................................

“Dean!” Sam sprang up with a start, his eyes opened wide. 

He sat straight, still waking, and rubbed his eyes. He was shaken from the nightmare, disoriented. 

“Sam! Hey! It’s okay. You were dreaming.”  
His dad is leaning over him. He had a hand on the right side of Sam’s face, looking uneasy. 

Sam looks around. They were parked on the side of the road.

“Hey, you with me?” His dad asked concerned.

“Yeah.” Sam said shakily. He’s breathing raggedly and his heart is still beating fast. He tries taking deep breaths in an effort to compose himself.

“You were screaming Dean’s name.” His father said grim-faced.

“It… it was about Dean.”

He’s father nodded.

“You want to talk about it?”  


He covered his mouth with a hand. No. No he didn’t. The first part of it—the creepy forest, the blood chilling wails—wasn’t too bad(he was used to them). He had been having similar dreams on and off for the past five years. But the second part, with the missing kids, that creature(this had been the first time he had dreamt about him), and Dean being kissed by that creature, that had disturbed him deeply. 

“Not…” Sam licked his dry lips. 

“Not now, dad.”

“Okay, son. Okay"John said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Sam relaxed slightly.

Sam settled more comfortably in his seat and looked out the window. It was getting dark   


“How far are we?”

“About a couple of hours.”

“Shit dad, you need to sleep. Damn, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You needed it, son. You didn’t sleep much last night, nor the night before that. Hell, you haven’t had a decent night’s sleep for the past six years.” He said frustrated.

“I know dad, but we both need to be at our best.”

His dad nodded reluctantly.

“Yeah, you’re right. You up for driving?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I could go back to sleep, even if I wanted to.”

Although his heart had resumed a more normal pace, he still felt unsettled, and anxious. 

Sam’s nightmares are nightmares. Except when they’re not.

............................................................................

“Sam, did you noticed?”

“Yeah" Sam answered while he pretended to look over the items listed on the menu. He didn’t need to ask what his father was referring to. It had been obvious from the moment their eyes had landed on his brother. This Dean looked about ten years younger than he should be if not more. 

“What is it?”

Richard asked. He looked from his dad to Sam to Bobby. 

“What?”

“How old was Dean when you met him?” Bobby asked him.

“Twenty five, maybe twenty six. Why?”

“How old would you say that kid is?  
Richard picked up the menu and very discreetly lowered it enough to look at his brother.

“About the same.”

His dad shook his head. 

“I’ll say he’s about twenty, twenty two at the most.”

“Holy shit! Then this can’t be Dean.”

“No. That’s my son. That’s my kid.”

At that, Sam looked up curiously at his dad.

Sam knew that was his brother. He couldn’t explained how he knew, but he was a hundred percent sure. 

“Dad, how—”

“I raised him.” He interrupted. And apparently that was reason enough because he didn’t say anything else.

“Jesus…what can do something like this?”  
Bobby said equal parts awed and terrified 

“Whatever took him…”

“But…we…we never found anything about any of those missing people ever seen again. There is no way we could have missed something like this.”

“I don’t know.”

Sam glanced back at his brother. He was in deep conversation with a pretty girl. She was tall, slender with black waist length hair. For the past half hour they had been watching his brother. 

When Sam had first seen his brother come into the bar, the urge and need to approach his brother had been so strong that he had completely forgotten in that moment that they were supposed to just watch him. He stood up and was about to push the chair out of the way when he felt a warm moist hand grab his arm. Sam sat back down. His dad turned to look at him. There were tears in his eyes and his face looked forlorn. Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“We can’t Sam.” He said as he followed Dean with his eyes. 

“Okay, so now what?” Richard said, bringing Sam back to the present 

Sam turned from his brother to Richard.

Richard was a man between his late fifties to early sixties. He was handsome. Black hair streaked with white hair here and there. He was as tall as Sam, and heavyset. Bright blue eyes and tanned. 

Sam had mixed feelings about him. Is not that Sam didn’t like him,(the guy was likable, beyond open minded and all around good guy)he just didn’t feel too comfortable about having this stranger know about what really happened to his brother. It made him nervous. The three of them had kept it a secret for almost six years.

“We—shit!”

“Dad—”

“He’s leaving! His father said urgently.

“What!?” Sam snaps his head around. Sure enough his brother is making his way to the door 

“Oh shit!”

“There’s no time. We got to move!” His dad says as he gets up. 

“But…But we don’t have a plan! “Richard says as he shoves his chair back.

Sam is already up making his way to the door. His brother is in the parking lot. Sam takes off after him.

............................................................................

“Seriously?” His father asks incredulously 

“Yeah. I was right behind him the whole time. He entered the woods.”

“Jesus. What are the fucking odds.” Bobby said under his breath.

“Are we seriously considering going there? Cause let me tell you. I think it’s a really bad idea.” Richard said as he smacked his left arm. 

He looks at his hand then wipes it on his jeans. A grossed out expression on his face.

“Damn mosquitoes.“ he swears, and swatted a mosquito that landed on his cheek, killing it.

“I don’t think becoming a walking buffet is the only danger we’ll be facing in there.”

Sam looks around impatiently. It hasn’t been long since his brother went into the woods, but Sam fears not catching up to his brother. He hefts his backpack and looks back at the impala. He had followed his brother on foot, while his dad, Bobby and Richard drove here. 

“Look Richard, we appreciate what you have done. If it wasn’t for you we…What I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to come with us. You have done enough. Thank you. We’ll take it from here.”

“Hey, I’m not saying I don’t want to go. I mean who doesn’t like a little bit of danger once in a while in their lives. All in saying is that we don’t have a plan and—”

“There’s no time. This might be our only chance!” 

“Sam—”

“Dad. We’re wasting precious time. We’ll take all the precautions necessary while we’re on the move. But we need to go now.”

“No, we need to prepare. We need a plan. We can’t just go in there like this. We don’t know what’s waiting for us. You seem to have forgotten that your brother didn’t just leave. He was taken by a monster we have never dealt with before. We can’t just foolishly go in there. I want to get your brother back as much as you do but we need to come up with a plan. Tomorrow night we come back, now that we know—”

“You want to get Dean back as much as I do?!” Sam asked incredulously. 

“We wouldn’t be wasting time if you did!? And tomorrow, really?! It would be too late! No. We have to go now!”

Sam clenched his hands. He had been gripped with an urgency that made him feel hot, loose, and angry inside. 

“I want Dean back. He’s my son. So don’t you stand there and accuse me of not wanting him back just as bad as you!” His father said through clenched teeth.”

“That's enough! Both of you. This is neither the time nor the place for this. Jesus Christ! I don’t know how Dean was able to do this on a regular basis.” Bobby said irritated.

Sam looked away from his dad, just as his dad lowered his head.

“Dean was able to do what?” Richard asked

“Play referee for these two chuckleheads.”

“Ahhhhhhh.”

Sam counted to ten in his head. _How could his father not understand? They couldn’t be sure Dean would be here tomorrow_. Sam could hear a voice inside, whispering, insistent that they needed to move now. That tomorrow would be too late.

“Look dad…I’m sorry. You’re right. I had no right to imply you didn’t want to get Dean back as desperately as I do. But I know(please don’t ask me how)that we have to go now. So, either you come with me now, or I’ll go be myself.” Is not an ultimatum, but a statement of fact. 

His father looked up at that. The anger was gone from his face, replaced by one of resignation.

“Fine. But Sam, we stick together. All our weapons and knowledge of the supernatural might not be enough against this. Richard, Bobby , what about you?”

“Shit, hope I don’t regret this…”  
“Richard, you don’t have go, like Sam sa—”

“Like hell I don’t Bobby! I found the kid. You said you don’t believe in coincidences. Well, neither do I. Plus I owe the kid. He saved my live twice.”

“Wha—”

Richard shook his head.

“That’s a story for another time. Like for when we get that brother of yours back. Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way.”

Sam nods at Richard and smiles. He’s grateful for his help. God knows they might need him. 

“Wait.” Bobby says as Sam takes a step towards the forest.

Bobby has a spray bottle in his hand and is aiming it at Richard.

“Mosquito Repellent…that’ll take care of one problem.”

Sam hears a chuckle to his right. His dad has a wide smirk on his face. Sam can’t help it but smile.

Bobby clears his throat. 

“You want some or not?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get your panties in a knot. I’m grateful. At least I wont die of malaria or some other weird ass disease those buggers carry.” 

After Bobby finished spraying all four of them, they check their weapons and cellphones. They were ready.

Sam breathed out and stepped into the woods.

............................................................................

The silence bothered Sam. The only sounds were those of their loud breathing and the crunching of leaves. He kept his senses on high alert for any noise or movement.

An otherworldly bluish-grey light penetrated the dense forest making it possible to see without the aid of flashlights. 

Sam was ahead of the group, leading the way. He was walking at a fast pace, his eyes glancing in every direction.

  
_“Sam…”_ Someone to his right whispered. The voice was soft, so close. He turned his head, his eyes searching the cluster of trees. He was tense. He felt sick, a heavy knot in his stomach. He didn’t move, straining to hear. He waited a few seconds. 

Wind rushed among the trees sending leaves fluttering to the ground. Dry leaves crackled underfoot. He glanced around quickly trying to figure out were the sound had come from. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw it. A flash of white, moving among the trees.

_Dean!_

“Come on!” He shouted at the others. He began to move quickly, heedless of the scratching branches. Then he was running. All he could hear was the thumping of his heart and loud breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. What's lost, can be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to "What's lost, can be found."

Part 2

Dean is looking at each and every one of them with those oddly neon, green eyes. His face is calm. There is no emotion in those eyes, no signs of recognition on his face. Like he is looking at complete strangers. 

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

Dean's blank eyes shifted over to Richard.

Richard cringed as he approached. An uneasy expression came over his face. 

"I remember you. You were watching me the night before. I felt your eyes on me the entire time I was there. Then you followed me as I was leaving." Dean cocked his head to the side, something like curiosity brimming in his eyes

Sam glanced to his side. Richard was glancing nervously at his brother.

"You make me sound like a damn pervert. Shit...whatever got a hold of you, really did a number on you, kid."

"Why?" 

" Wha—" Richard sputtered.

"Why are you following me? You even brought more with you." Dean's eyes flicked over them again, then settled on his father. 

A thoughtful, oddly fascinated expression came over his face. He approached his father, then stopped a few feet from him. He was looking up at him, eyes wide with curiosity. He then lifted a hand to his forehead. His dad stayed still. His eyes never leaving Dean's.

"You are bleeding." He said in awe. "He said you mortals are fragile. How odd...when we look so much alike." He touched the cut and looked at the blood curiously. Intrigued. Like someone seeing blood for the first time.

"Dean-" His father said. A forlorn expression on his haggard face.

"Yes?" He inquired as he looked up at his dad.  
They stared into each other's eyes without speaking. After a moment his dad broke the silence. 

"Jesus Dean...you really don't remember..?" 

His brother frowned.

"Remember what? You seem to think you know me. Is that why you were following me?"

"Yes." Sam said without thinking. He had not meant to answer, but he hated the despondent look on his father's face. 

Dean turned and stared at Sam. He stared at Sam hard, as if he could see straight to the deepest part of his being. Strip bare his soul. An eerie chill went down his spine.

"So, you do think you know me."

"We don't think! We know you! Please Dean, you have to remember. You have to remember us. We're your family!" Sam said desperately. He couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much to see that blank expression on his brother's face when he looked at them. No spark of recognition when he talked to them. 

"Family?"

His brother quietly studied him for a little longer. Then gave him a guileless smile.

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"  
Dean tilted his head slightly, raised his eyebrows, expectantly.

Sam's heart aches. He realizes that his brother doesn't really remember anything.

"What—What did he do to you?" 

"He?" Dean's gaze sharpened at that and he approached Sam, his movements deliberate and graceful. He stopped within arm's reach. 

"Who is 'He'?" Dean gave Sam a good, long stare. "Well?" Sam could sense his brother's anger without needing to see it on his face. Sam gulped. He wanted to say something but the words didn't come out. His brother gave off a cold and frightening feeling. Sam licked his dry lips, and shivered. 

............................................................................

He is openly studying him now. He's looking at Sam as if he doesn't quite understand what he is looking at.

"There is something off about you. You are not like them. There is a darkness in you. I could feel you probing, reaching out to me. You emanate a powerful and unpleasant energy." Dean is searching his face as if the answer will manifest itself on Sam's flesh if he looks hard enough. His penetrating gaze made Sam squirmed yet he found it nearly impossible to look away. He was caught in those eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in that gaze. It felt as if Dean could see into the most intimate parts of his soul. How taint— _No! He couldn't think about that now!_

"I thought you all mortals would be the same...fragile, delicate. Imagine my surprise when I felt a strange energy coming off a mere mortal." His brother tilted his head slightly, never taking his eyes off sam.

"What are you?"

Sam licked his lips nervously and looked down. He could feel sweat run down his back. _Damn it! How—?_

"Sam, wha—" His dad blurted out.

"I suggest you answer me now. I am very curious about you and your world. But especially you. There is nothing I would like more than to satisfy my curiosity. Believe me when I say, you will not like how I go about it."

"Fuck, that bastard really messed you up De—"

There was a sudden yelp followed by a groan. 

"Ugh fuuuuuuck..."

Sam looked up startled. He saw Dean's eyes flash a bright neon green. Sam shuddered deeply. His brother was not looking at him anymore. He was looking off to the side.He followed his brother's gaze. 

His brother was looking at Richard. Sam cast a quick but assessing gaze over Richard head to foot. He was panting hard, like he couldn't catch his breath. His face was red and tears were running down his cheeks. 

His blood ran cold when he finally realized what was wrong. The roots and branches around Richard were tightening more, effectively squeezing the life out of him. 

"Arg..."

"Son, stop..!

"No Dean, stop!" Sam came out of his shock and screamed. 

But Dean just kept looking at Richard, and somehow tightening the roots around him more. He seemed mesmerized by Richard's struggles to breathe. 

"Stop kid! Sto—stop..." Bobby pleaded.

"You're going to kill him!"

Dean shifted his eyes to Bobby. After a few seconds he blinked. Then gave Bobby something close to a sheepish smile. 

"I forget how fragile you mortals are."

There was a sudden loud intake of breath followed by deep coughs.

Sam tore his gaze from his brother. Richard was slumped forward, panting heavily. The roots around him had loosened, and he was taking deep breaths. 

Sam sighed in relief. 

"Jesus!..How— how could I forget you can— can control the plants when I'm expe— experiencing the botanical version of a crucifixion." Richard said between gasps.

Sam was astonished at Richard's complete lack of self preservation. He never thought before speaking. He reminded him of his brother. The original version of him.

"Oh-oh...wonder if this was enough to catch his attention." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Hey...hey, Dean, son. It's me. I'm your father. You got to remember me, son." His father's voice trembled slightly."

Dean's eyes flickered over to him, an inquisitive smile blossomed on his face. 

"Dean, I know you don't remember us, but you're my son. Someone took you from us and erased your memories. There must be some way to get your memories back." 

His brother looked genuinely confused.  
"Son? You keep calling me that."

"Damn...this is a total mind wipe. Can we even get him to remember?"

Sam glared at Bobby. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and gave him a rueful smile.

"Come on Sam, let's be realistic. The one who did this is really strong. We're talking about a supernatural creature that no one beside us has ever heard about and—"

"Who are you? Not only do you seem to know me, but you seem to know about _Him_ as well. "His brother had taken a few steps back and was giving them a suspicious look. After a moment of silence his eyes widened slightly.

"Hmmm, are you perhaps the ones _He_ calls hunters? _He_ told me to be weary of you. Not to attract attention to myself. Especially not from you."

His dad took a deep breath and stared into Dean's big eyes. 

"Dean, please. Let me help you. We can get your memories back. I, I want my son back."

"You keep saying 'son', but I don't know what that means." 

His dad was struck speechless for a moment. He looked stunned. Sam could understand how his father felt. How do you explain something like this to someone who seems to have never even heard that word. 

"I, I'm your father. " 

His brother merely raised his eyebrows and blinked.

His father hastened to explain better.

"I— Jesus... You're my child...you're a part of me...you're mine."

For a while his brother said nothing. He just stared at his dad, frowning, puzzling over his words. Finally his brother spoke.

"I am yours..? Part of you..?You're a very amusing creature. I belong to only one being, and is not you." His brother coldly replied. "I have been with _Him_ since my birth. _He_ is the only one I know. Asfaleias" A look of awe crept into his brother's face. Then quickly morphed into one of disbelief 

"Oh..." A look of realization crossed Dean's face.

"He said not to call out his name here." Dean whispered as he looked up in astonishment to the sky. 

The ground suddenly trembled beneath their feet. Sam could feel the vibrations travel throughout his body. A gust of icy wind ruffled the leaves of the trees then swept through them leaving an unnatural chill behind

"What the—!"

"Shit! Now what? "

"Sam? "

Sam looked sideways at his dad.

"I don't know..."

Sam was interrupted by a sudden cacophony of whispers all around them. 

**_"BelovedLovedOneMyPreciousLamb"_ **

"What the fuck?! What is that?!"

As the whispers grew in pitch, a dark fog descended on them. Soon it enveloped them, leaving them completely blind. At that moment, Sam felt a terrifying pressure all around him. That ominous energy was overwhelming, suffocating. Sam felt a shiver run down his spine, and every inch of his skin crawling. Sam tried to scream, to talk to the others but he couldn't. He was trapped in his own body. He was so cold and couldn't breathe. He could feel himself losing consciousness, but he fought, gritted his teeth and struggled to stay conscious. But he was losing the battle, fast. Then just as he was about to lose consciousness a clap of thunder exploded above them, and just as suddenly everything got quiet. The fog cleared up, and that overwhelming pressure was gone. Like it never happened, except...his body still ached from the assault.

He could hear someone cursing and someone else groaning. Sam took a couple of calming breaths, then turn to the side.

His dad was closing and opening his eyes repeatedly, while simultaneously shaking his head. 

"Dad—"

"I'm fine...just need a moment. He said breathlessly.

"Sure?" 

His dad nodded slightly. He then turn his attention to Bobby and Richard.

"Bobby, Richard, you guys okay?"

"Yeah...dammit... "Bobby muttered between gasps.

"I'm okay...more or less. " Richard's answer a little more than a whisper.

Once Sam confirmed that the others were somewhat okay, he looked for his brother. 

Sam opened his eyes wide in shock and gasped.

............................................................................

Standing next to his brother was a very striking creature. A man. He was taller than Sam and broad shouldered. His pale skin was oddly luminous under the moonlight. His pitch black hair was just below his waist. Sam couldn't clearly make out his features,(he was not far, but he was facing Dean)but from the little he could see, he was handsome. He seemed familiar to him yet...Sam was sure he had not met him before. 

Dean was staring up at him, smiling.

"Asfaleias"

 _Oh_...

It dawns on Sam that that is the creature's name.

Asfaleias takes the single step he needs to close the distance between them. He hears the others gasp simultaneously as they become aware of the creature that materialized out of nowhere and now stands in front of them. Sam doesn't look at them. Not with the scene unfolding before him.  
The creature and his brother now stand very close. Just a few inches between them. Dean is looking up at him, a tender smile gracing his lips. Asfaleias touches Dean's hair lightly before trailing his long, pale fingers down to the side of his face. 

**_"Dean"_ **

"Asfaleias"

**_"Love, you were taking long to come back. Then I heard you call me."_ **

Dean's smile got wider and he tilted his head.

"I got a little sidetracked."

Asfaleias ducked his head lower so he could look Dean in the eye. He trailed his fingertips across Dean's cheek bones then cupped his chin tilting his head up higher.

"What the fuck is that?!" There's something akin to terror in Richard's voice. 

"Where did it come from? "

"I'm not sure...but I think that's what took Dean." Sam says shakily as he turns to look at them.

"Oh Jesus..! You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Damn it! This is the worst possible situation we can be in." Bobby says as he stares transfixed at the scene in front of them.

 _Yes_. Sam thinks. _Things can only get worse from here._

"That bastard..! What is it doing to my son?! And why is Dean just standing there, letting him?!" His dad asked. Both anger and terror evident in his words. 

"Dad—"

"Oh Dean...What did It do to you?"  
A tear rolls down his father's cheek. His lips tremble. 

Sam looks away from his father. _What can be possibly say?_

He turns his gaze back to Dean.

They're looking and talking to each other as if they're the only ones here. They're in their own little world, just the two of them.

_**"Dean, what were the conditions for you to come here? Hmm?"** _

His brother rolled his eyes, not out of annoyance, but in a playful manner. A coy smile graced his lips.

"There were way too many, but the most important one. Not to kill any of the mortals here. Which I haven't. I'm just...playing with them a bit. 

**_"You got curious, didn't you, Love?"_ **

"Actually, they were following me. One of them followed me the previous night but I managed to lose him. Tonight thought, he brought more of them to watch me. They followed me here, and although I tried losing them, somehow they managed to catch up to me. They seem to think they know me. Know you"

**_"Is that so?"_ **

"Oh, and they are hunters"

Asfaleias smiled wide.

**_"You have only come here three nights and somehow you have managed to catch the attention of hunters. Beloved, what happened to keeping a low profile? That was second to not killing any mortals"_ **

"Not my fault. They think they know me and followed me. Plus..."

**_"Yes? "_ **

"There is something off about the big one. No matter what I did, he was able to catch up to me. He's not normal."

 ** _"Hmmm. That is interesting"_** He then lowered his forehead to his brother's.

**_"Well, let's meet your playmates. "_ **

............................................................................

Sam felt his heartbeat pick up speed as they approached. Asfaleias stopped right in front of their group, Dean right next to him.

He was looking down on them with a cold, expressionless face. His presence was overwhelming. Chills were running down Sam's spine. He was afraid, no, terrified. The others were not doing any better. 

**_"Samuel, John Winchester, Robert Singer, Richard Miffling."_ **

**_"Younger brother, father, a father-figure, and a good friend, respectively."_ **

"What the..?"

"Jesus!"

"How do you—" Bobby started to ask but Richard interrupted him.

"He knows our names?! How?! I preferred it when I couldn't understand anything he was saying!"

_Wait, what?!_

"Wait, what do you mean? You didn't understand him before?"

"Sam?" His dad asked confused

"What the fuck are you talking about Sam!?" Richard asked incredulously.

"He was talking in some other language I never heard before. It was all gibberish. Even Dean started speaking gibberish to him!" Richard finished breathlessly. He looked rattled, eyes wide with terror.

"Son, are you telling us that you understood what they were saying before?" Bobby asked. Sweat glistened on his face and he was pale and visibly trembling.

 _" I—I... "_ His mouth went dry, and his heart hammered in his chest. _He hadn't even noticed._

He could only shrug helplessly in answer to that.

_**"Silence"** _

They all visibly flinched when he spoke and reflexively obeyed. 

He had been studying them while they had been talking. His golden eyes scrutinized every part of them. Not missing anything. He then turned to Sam. His penetrating gaze swept over his face.

Asfaleias regarded him thoughtfully, a glint in his eyes betraying his amusement. Sam shuddered at his core. He felt as if being dissected on a molecular level. This was far worse than when it had been done by Dean. More invasive. He felt naked before his gaze. As if everything that made Sam was available for his scrutiny. He felt vulnerable.  
Sam's heart was beating fast. Cold sweat running down his spine. 

Asfaleiais' intense gaze shifted from Sam to Dean. A warm, gentle smile spread across his face.

**_"I've never met them personally, but, I feel like I've known them for a long time. Especially these two."_ **

**_"Hello John, Samuel. "_ **

"You bastard! What did you do to my son!?"

"How do you know us?" Sam asked. 

Asfaleias slowly turned to look at his father. His smile was gone. Only a cold expression regarded him. 

**_"I changed his fate. He deserved better that what he had been given."_ **

His dad shook his head, jaw tight. He started to struggle harder. Grunting with exertion. 

"Dad! Stop, you—"

**_"Beloved, let them go. There is no need."_ **

"Are you sure? They really don't seem to like you. I could just—you know. Get rid of them. That way they won't become a problem later on."

The others gasped in surprise after hearing Dean's words. His brother had just offered to possibly kill them. His voice had not wavered and he looked as calmed as when they first saw him. 

Asfaleias smiled tenderly at his brother then reached out to cup his brother's face between gentle long-fingered hands. 

**_"You know about the treaty. It's an inconvenience I do not need right now. I appreciate the offer, Dean. I know you are doing it for me, but there is no need Love. Let them go."_ **

"Fine. But I will be watching them, and at the first sign of trouble, they are going back to the trees.

He then smiled as he looked at them.

"And I don't mean tied to them. Plants need food after all."

"Fuck... " Bobby muttered.

His brother raised his hand then snapped his fingers. 

............................................................................

They were standing together. Their closeness provided some semblance of safety.

"We're in deep shit.

"Well that's an understatement, Richard. We're dead men walking" Bobby said. His hands were shaking and he kept rubbing them against his pants.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my son?"

**_"I am Asfaleias. As for your son, he died the same night I took him."_ **

"What?! You...!

**_"Dean Winchester died more than five years ago."_ **

Sam felt his heart constrict tightly as he heard what he said. _Then_...

"You are saying you killed him but—" Sam said as he glanced at his brother. 

**_"You foolish mortals. You think there is only one type of death? That of the flesh?"_ **

_What?!_

"What the fuck does that even mean? That's my son there!"

**_"Ahhh yes. He's your flesh and blood. But he's no longer the Dean you knew."_ **

"Undo what you did to my brother! Why can't he remember? "Dean, hey, please. You have to remember us."

"You talk too much. I don't know who you are" Dean replied with cold indifference.

"Come on son, please. Try to remember, Dean."

**_"I think there is a misunderstanding so let me clarify some things for you._ **  
**_He doesn't remember any details of his former life, because there is nothing to remember. There are no repressed memories. No forgotten memories. I destroyed every memory that made him into the person you knew. A blank slate, a second chance. I only left his core qualities intact._ **

"Nooo..."Sam felt his heart flutter in his chest. "No."

Despair washed over him. He flicked his eyes over to his brother. He was standing close to Asfaleias, looking up at him with love filled eyes. It was hard to look at that. There was no mistaking the devotion in his eyes when he gazed at him. He used to looked at them that same way. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to fight back the tears. _Was this it? They found his brother after five years just so they couldn't get him back? No...There has to be a way!_

**_"There is nothing you can do, Samuel."_ **

_What?! Had he said that aloud?_

His gaze snapped back to Asfaleias. 

"How did you—You can read my mind?!" He said panicked.

"Jesus Christ, are you fucking serious?!" Richard exclaimed.

 ** _"Just the ones on the surface." He cocked his head to the side before continuing. "I can read John's, Robert's, and Richard's just fine."_** A sly smile graced his thin lips. **_"You seem to unconsciously block me. Makes sense. You're not all human after all. I sense demon in you...and something else"_**

"Demon? How disgusting," his brother sneered.

"Sam, What is he—"

Sam ignored his father and glowered at him.

"I'm nothing like you. You monster! "

"Of course not! He is not a foul, repulsive creature like you!" He's brother gave him a threatening look and he took a step toward him, eyes flashing. "

Sam flinched at his words and took a step back.

"Dean, wait. He—"

The ground beneath his feet trembled. Fear struck his heart. He heard the others gasped. There was a sudden creaking all around them and leaves rustling in the wind. He felt the earth crack open beneath his feet. He jumped back, heart in his throat.  
There was a foot wide fissure right were he had been standing. He glanced up at Dean, who was gazing at him furiously.

**_"Dean, Love, you're scaring the mortals. Let me handle this. It's understandable that they're upset, after all it's a very emotional reunion for them."_ **

"Fine"

Dean glared at Sam, never taking his eyes off him. 

Asfaleias slowly approached him now, closing the distance between them until they were just a couple of feet apart. Sam recoiled slightly, but stood his ground. The bastard was not going to intimidate him. 

Sam glanced away, took a steadying breath, and met Asfaleias eyes.

**_"Samuel, would you like to see the last moments of Dean's mortal life?"_ **


	4. What's lost, can be found.

Part 3

**_"Samuel, would you like to see the last moments of Deans's mortal life?"_**  


"What?" Sam blurted out. 

_**"How about you, John?"**_ He then turned to his father, who was watching him with apprehension.

 _ **"Would you like to know what were your son's last thoughts before he died as a mortal? Do you want to experience first-hand his pain and suffering? Who his last thoughts were of? How about how terrified he was of dying alone? "**_

Sam cast John a furtive sideways glance. He saw him flinch under the weight of Asfaleias' stare.

"What—I don't understand...how could you..." 

_**"How about I just show you?**_ He asks and gives John a cold smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Asfaleias' eyes flashed a molten gold and the air around them hummed with power, seemed denser, and got harder to breathe. There was a sudden roaring in his mind, like a million whispering voices. The little hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood up on end and crackled with static. The unnatural chill was back, and dark fog filled the air around them. It was closing in from every direction. It was geting denser by the second, blotting out everything. In a matter of seconds, Sam could see nothing else. He saw what he thought were sparks going off in the fog. Like there was electricity in it. It was reaching out for them, like a living thing. It was thick, moving and shifting as if following the beat of a song. Soon they were trapped in a cage of fog. Tendrils of it drifted over to them and sought them out. Sam could hear things in it. He could feel something dark watching them.The voices in the fog called out to him, called his name incessantly.

"Dad, Bobby, Richard!!" Sam called out, but his voice echoed off into nothingness, as if the fog swallowed it. The voices got louder. They were chanting his name. "Sam...Saaaaaaam...sam...Saaaaaamy ..." The tendrils moved over him, through him. He felt his head spun, fill with white noice. His skull echoed with the countless voices clamoring for his attention until it felt like his head was going to explode. His mind whites out.

............................................................................

He's so confused and disoriented that it takes him a moment to fully understand what it is he's looking at. His mind goes blank as his eyes take in the scene before him. He's trying to get his brain to process what is happening, find the logic behind the unthinkable. 

His brother, Dean, is staring up at Sam with wide eyes, his freckles stand out in his pale face. His chest is heaving and his face is glistening with sweat. He is pinned to a massive tree trunck by a thick band of roots and branches acrossed his chest. Defiance shines brightly in his eyes. His twisting his body from side to side in an attemp to squirm out of it's tight hold. Sam sees that the branches simultaneously tighten and loosen their hold on his brother. He's grunting with effort but they don't budge.

 _How— wha..?_ He doesn't understand. He's drawing a blank as to what the hell is going on. " _Dean!"_ The word echoes off in his mind, but it never makes it past his lips. _"Dean!"_ Sam says again but once more, doesn't make it past his lips.He takes a step, or he thinks to take a step, but his body is not following orders. He can't explain it. It doesn't feel like he's possessed. Or that he's not in control of his body. More like there is nothing to control. 

"Why are you doing this? Are you going to torture me first, is that it? Is that what you did to those other kids? Answer me damn it!" Dean growled, glaring up at him. Equal parts anger and fear.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already." He said through gritted teeth. 

Sam is initially taken aback by what his brother is saying. Then it hits him. _It's a memory..! Asfaleias memory of that fateful day with Dean! One that Sam is seeing through Asfaleias' eyes! Jesus, he's a mere spectator. Like watching a movie._

"Do you get your kicks from kidnapping innocent kids and doing god knows what to them? You bastard!" 

**_"Torture them? No. I loved those children and I would never hurt them more than was necessary."_ **

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "Let me guess, it hurt you more than it hurt them."

**_"Their pain was brief and in the end they got true peace."_ **

"So it's safe to assume they're dead."

 ** _"Yes, it's necessary.They served a higher purpose. So will you, but in a different manner._**

"Served a higher purpose..? What does that even mean?! Are you purposely talking in a confusing manner to torture me or do you think it makes you sound mysterious? Wait, what?! I traded my life for Marygold's! Isn't that what you were going to do to Marygold?" He asked confused. "Oh wait...I was not originally your choice, so I'm not like them." He said 

**_"Oh child you could not be more wrong. You are just like them. That's why the trade could be made. I wanted you from the moment I became aware of you. The only difference is that your fate won't be the same as theirs."_ **

"Wha—what the fuck do you mean? Jesus, what are you going to do with me? I traded my life for Marygold's, so, if you're going to kill me, kill me already. Save the small talk.

**_"No child, no one is worth your sacrifice. Much less a stranger. You misunderstood me. I do not want your death. I never wanted to kill you. That was to be Marygold's fate, but never yours."_ **

Sam saw his brother go paler. He licked his lips nervously and his lower lip trembled. "Why did you kill those kids?"

**_"Their deaths served a higher purpose."_ **

"You already said that." He said through gritted teeth. "What do you mean by higher purpose? Why did those kids have to die? "

**_"You would not understand . Is not something that can be easily explained, or understood."_ **

"Oh..." His brother laughed humorlessly. "I see, I'm just too stupid to understand, is that it?"

A strange sound came out of Asfaleias' mouth. Something that Sam thought was close to a chuckle. So far it is only to Dean that he has shown the full spectrum of his emotions. Even before he did whatever he did to him.

**_"When I said you wouldn't understand, I meant that as a human being, a mortal. You are very sharp Dean. A very smart young man.Your father, and your brother don't give you enough credit. You don't give yourself enough credit."_ **

"Wait...How do you know about my father and brother?" He asked anxiously.

 ** _"I know everything there is to know about you, Dean, even the things you're not aware of._**  


"Jesus..." His brother blurted out." Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get more fucked up you say something like that. You creepy ass mother fucker.

**_"You keep saying "Jesus", but I don't feel any devotion for the bearer of that name."_ **

"What? " It's just an expression. Do you find it offensive? "

**_"No, I just thought you mortals worshiped him. Yet his name is used as blasphemous profanity. "_ **

" _Blasphemous profanity_...Seriously, who the hell talks like that?" He shook his head in disgust. He looked up at Asfaleias and his mouth twisted in a humorless smile. "Well, since we established that you're not offended by my blasphemous way of using Jesus' name, can we go back to our previous subject. What do you want from me?"

Asfaleias was quiet for a while. His eyes on Dean the entire time. Dean squirmed under his gaze and scowled at him defiantly. Finally Asfaleias answered.

**_"Im giving you a second chance, a different fate from what was chosen for you. Such irony, after all he's so big on free will. "_ **

"What? What is it with you and talking in riddles. Just say it plainly."  


**_"Did you know Dean, that your life was to end in tragedy even before you were conceived? "_ **

"What? What do you mea...How could you possibly know something like that?! "

**_"_ _**Your** life has been a tragedy since you were four years old. It has not changed, and it will not. Your fate has been sealed. Yours and your brother's. _ ** **_You have spent most of your life hunting, taking care of your brother, following your father's orders. Living for others. You willingly traded your life for that of a stranger. Not even once did you consider the consequences of that choice. "_ **

"There was nothing to consider!!!I couldn't let you take some innocent girl, not if I could do something about it. So, if you're going to kill me, do it already. After all, that is the reason I'm here, isn't it?"

 ** _"Don't you think it would be a pity to extinguish a life so full of potential? I do."_ **

Asfaleias said as he walked toward Dean, then stopped mere centimetres from his brother and leaned down so that his face was leveled with Dean's. Dean looked up at him in stunned silence, eyes wide in shock. Asfaleias then reached his hand out and ran it through his brother's hair in a gentle gesture. His brother shook his head in defiance. "Get your hand off me you sick bastard!"

**_"You have such beautiful qualities, Dean. Unconditional love, unwavering loyalty, and devotion. I never thought I would find all three in one person, much less so deeply ingrained. But they're being wasted. They're wasted on your father, and brother. They don't appreciate what you do for them. What you have sacrificed for them."_ **

"Shut up! You know nothing about me, or my family!" He exclaimed angrily. 

**_"Oh, but you're wrong. I know everything there is to know about you. You don't feel worthy of their love, of their loyalty. You believe that as long as you're useful, they won't leave you. So, you do everything you can to make them happy. No matter the cost to you. They leave you. They always leave you. Your father left. Now your brother. It breaks your heart to know that you don't matter to them like they matter to you._ **

"Ho—how do you know all this? Answer me you fucking freak. Answer me clearly!" He snapped

**_"The same way I knew about the others. Of course. I also know that you called your brother many times and he never answered you. That you called him before looking for me, so that you could say goodbye, your father the same._ **

Dean looked as if he been strucked, and his eyes filled with tears. He took a couple of deep breaths and he shut his eyes tightly. Once his breathing was back under control he opened his eyes. 

Sam wished he could close his eyes. He would never be able to erase the naked pain and sorrow reflected in his brother's eyes.

"I know all that, and I have accepted my lot in life. They're different, stronger than me. I need them, but they don't need me. I've known all my life that I'm not good enough for them. That I'll never be good enough for them. I know that their thirst for revenge will always be stronger than their love for me. That in the end, I'll end up all alone. Once they get their revenge, they'll leave and continue with their lives without me. Have a family of their own. I want them to stay with me, to be a family again. I know I have unrealistic expectations but I know nothing else. And they're all I have, all I've ever known." Bright eyes gaze at him as they brim with unshed tears and anguish. "So, what? Tell me something I don't know."

Asfaleias gently cupped his brother's face. **_"Humans really are the cruelest of all creatures. So selfish...only a few can really love the way you do. And ironically those, are the ones cast away."_**  


"Jesus...I knew you were fucking lying when you said you weren't going to torture me first."

**_"It's not torture, child, I'm enlightening you. "_ **

"Enlightening me, about what?!

**_"That you are willfully blind when it comes to your famlly. Because you are aware Dean. Deep down inside, you know._ **

"Who are you? Answer me! I deserve to know?"

**_"You will, soon. But under better circumstances. As you are now, you have great dislike for the supernatural."_ **

"What the fuck do you want from me?" He gasps out.

**_"I want you. You on my side."_ **

"No!" His brother gasped horrified. "I rather die, please...just kill me! I have nothing to lose. I don't know what you have planned for me, but I rather die. I'm not afraid to die." His brother whispered as he looked up at Asfaleais with pleading eyes.  


_No... No! Dean!_ Sam screamed in his mind.

**_"No, you're not afraid to die. You are afraid to be alone. To be left behind by your loved ones. That his why you prefer death. But I don't want to kill you. You have so much potential. You have beautiful qualities Dean, but they're tainted by what you have experience throughout your life. I will erase everything and only leave untouched your core qualities."_ **

"No, don't you do that. No. Don't take my memories from me. You have no right."

**_"Why do you cling to those memories? You barely have any good ones. Your life has been full of tragedy since your mother was killed by the demon Azazel. "_ **

"I don't care." He gasped. He's crying, and his eyes glitter in the moonlight like jewels.

 ** _"It will be okay Dean. I don't want to hurt you. But, what am about to do has to happen otherwise you will never give it a chance. I will not lie to you. It will be very painful, but just for a short moment. I promise."_ **Asfaleias says, cupping Dean's face and swiping his thumbs through the tears still running down his cheeks. He then touches their foreheads together in an intimate gesture. 

"Wha—what are you going to do?" Dean whispered in fear. Tears streaming from bright green eyes again. 

**_"Don't fight it. Let it happen."_**  


His brother takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I love you dad, I love you Sammy." He whispers.

Its a goodbye. A lonely goodbye.

With that Asfaleias took a few steps back. He lifted his hands up in the air and said a few words in a language that Sam did not recognized .

There was a sudden loud rumbling coming from the tree Dean was pinned to. Roots shot out from the ground. Branches unfurled from it and then started to wind themselves around his brother. 

"What?! What's happening? Stop! No!" His brother struggled desperately. But the tree just kept winding its roots around his brother. For a few seconds his brother's terrified eyes were locked on his. But soon he was completely covered from head to toe in branches and roots. Then the screaming started. Blood curling screams full of terror.  
Sam raged in his mind. He screamed his pain and helplessness. But he knew that this was in vain. This had already happened. His experiencing a memory, but still, he can't help wanting to do something. Save his brother from whatever is causing those terrified screams. His strong and brave brother who has been reduced to screaming for his younger brother, for his father to save him. Just when Sam thought his mind couldn't take this much longer.

The screams cut off abruptly, followed by an eerie silence. Then the forest became alive with sound, a cacophony of voices started. They seemed to come from every direction. He could hear sighs and wails as well as whispers.

  
Sam had not paid any attention to the tree before so he had not noticed how big it was. The trunk was massive. And as tall as far as the eye could see. The tree was enveloped in a strange shimmer that was growing brighter as the voices got louder. There was a sudden trembling and the tree... started bleeding. A viscous dark fluid was running down its massive trunk, and the ground around it was soaking wet with it. He has the sudden irrational thought that his brother has been crushed. 

**_No! Dean!_ **

**_"Stop"_** A booming voice commanded. 

As soon as Asfaleias gave the command, everything stopped.An unnatural silence descended over the forest. Asfaleias walked to the tree and touched the mound that was his brother. There was a creaking sound and Asfaleias took a couple of steps back. The roots and branches unwound themselves from around his brother.   
The branches released him and he slumped forward, unconscious. Asfaleias caught him in his arms. He gathered him up and walked a few feet away from the tree. He then gently laid Dean down on the ground. He quietly gazed down at his brother. He then cupped his brother's face with one hand and shifted his head slowly from side to side. 

**_"Interesting...It was erasing years along with the memories. Magic and it's laws. If I want the memories erased completely, like if they never existed...the years that accumulated them get erased too. Hmm..? seems like that was not the only thing it did._** ** _I didn't want to do it myself, but it seems there is no other choice..._** Asfaleias murmured, as he put two fingers on each of his brother's temples.

 _So it wasn't Asfaleias..?_ He thought it had been Asfaleias who made Dean younger. _What is that tree?_

A golden shimmer settled over his brother. Then it was gone. Absorbed by his body.

 ** _"Dean."_** Asfaleias whispered in his ear. He then straightened and looked down at his brother. He reach out a hand and gently touch his brother's cheek.  
**_"Awaken, my child. "_**

Dean's eyes fluttered opened. His green eyes were glassy marbles, his expression vacant. The wide-open, fixed expression of them is unsettling. Then his eyes changed to that electric green he has become so familiar with. He blinked once, twice, looked around him though he didn't seem to recognize his surroundings. His gaze slid past Asfaleias, barely registering him and focused on the tree. Then his green eyes slowly regained their focus. He looks at Asfaleias and this time his eyes remain on him. Bright green eyes blink up with childlike curiosity, a smile perking up the corners of his lips, glistening eyes wide with wonder and trust. 

"Who are you..?" He whispered in awe.


	5. What's lost, can be found.

Chapter 5

When Sam finally regained consciousness, he realized he was on the ground and he tried to reorient himself. He felt sick. His heart was racing and his head spinning, filled with some crackling static. He was shaking and sweating, gasping for breath. He swallowed against the rising bile in his throat. He drew in shivering breaths and tried not to throw up. He struggled to his knees, his breaths coming quickly as he wobbled a bit unsteadily. His limbs were leaden and rubbery. His head hurt. He squeezed his eyes tight against the pain. 

"Sam!?" Richard's or Bobby's voice called out to him. He wasn't sure who it was. It sounded far away, distant like it was coming from the other end of the forest. He shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the mental fog. He felt someone grasped him by the arm, hauling him to his feet. 

"Sam! Kid, what's wrong?" Richard asked anxiously. Bobby was standing right behind him looking at something behind Sam. 

Sam stared at him, then pulled his arm free. He was trembling, and his legs were shaking. He closed his eyes against the encroaching darkness.

A gasp coming from somewhere close by had Sam snapping his eyes open, looking around, still slightly disoriented as he tried to bring his scattered thoughts back into order. His father must've been released like he had. He heard his father groaning in respite or pain(or both) just a few feet from him. His dad was on his side on the ground clutching his head. Tears were running down his father's cheeks. He knelt next to his father and laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Dad, you okay"? 

" No... " his dad said between shuddering breaths. "...feel sick..."

"Come on." Sam said as he stood up slowly. His father tried to get to his feet, but couldn't. Bobby moved forward and helped him to his feet, but he swayed and almost fell when Bobby let him go. Sam grabbed his shoulder to steady him. 

"Sam, John! What the hell happened. You guys were screaming. God, you sounded like you were being torn apart, then you got quiet, and it was like you were in a trance." Bobby said as he glanced from Sam to John.

"Bo—Bobby I'm fine. We're fine."

"Oh yeah, because you guys look it. Fuck, you guys look like you're about to pass out. Jesus, I swear, I thought you guys were dead. You suddenly went really quiet, and there was nothing we could do. I mean..." Richard shuddered and quickly glanced at something behind Sam. He lowered his eyes to the ground then glanced back at John and Sam "We couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I've never felt so much terror in my life. So helpless... One minute we're paralyzed in place and that fucking fog pressing at us from all sides, the next, you guys are on your knees, eyes wide open, frozen in place. We called you, but you guys...you guys were gone. And.." Richard swallowed and trembled visibly.

"It wasn't just you. It was like the whole world was at a standstill. Like if everything had been paused. I mean I was aware of my surroundings, but I couldn't move—"

"I tried...I tried to move my feet, but I couldn't. Couldn't move my arms either. Seems like all we could do was watch and scream. Oh, and go crazy. Jesus, I thought I was going to go crazy." Richard's expression was haunted.

"It seemed like it was forever that you guys were like that. Then you both screamed Dean's name and suddenly everything came to life at the same time. You guys started screaming again. From terror, from pain, or both, I don't know."

"Yeah, then you went quiet again. And we finally could move. Not that it made much difference. We didn't know if it was safe to move. To approach you." Richard explained.

"As for them...they just stood there. Just like now..." Bobby said in a low voice.

Sam glanced back at his father, their eyes locking. His father stared back with a look of overwhelming sorrow.

He was still unsteady on his feet, and kept clutching his head with his free hand. He hung his head with something akin to hopelessness. _God...Dean_.

His memory snapped back to the desolate expression on his brother's face. Images of his brother flashed through his head over and over, playing on a loop. His eyes filled with tears and he screwed them shut to hold back the flood of tears. The pain of his brother's suffering filled his chest like a dull ache. He felt tears running down his cheeks. These memories would forever be burned into his mind. He felt a shudder all the way down to his bones.

He opened his eyes and looked at his dad again. His face was shadowed with grief and misery, as he stared unblinking at the ground in front of him. He looked defeated.

_Asfaleias...the things he said to Dean..._

Sam took a deep breath and he whirled around to confront _him_ , _them_.

They were both standing in the same place Sam had last seen them, and both wore identical expressionless faces. 

This Dean must have seen what Asfaleias had shown them, yet, there was nothing in his expression that showed he was shocked by any of it. It was obvious it had not triggered any memories. The impassive expression of his face remained unchanged. 

To this Dean it must have been like watching a movie. Like this tragedy happened to a stranger. And it pissed Sam off. His brother was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the thing that took him away from his family. He was protective of and loyal to the thing that had so cruelly snatched him away from him and his father. 

Sam's hands balled into fists. He took a step closer, swallowed dryly. His brother's expression didn't change. But the ground beneath him shook. A warning.

"Sam!" His dad said alarmed.

Sam sighed and took a step back. 

"Dean—" he said and shook his head. He took a moment to composed himself and swallowed hard several times, otherwise his eyes would well up and he'll start crying again. There was so much he wanted to say to his brother...but not to this version of him. This Dean had no love for them. To him, they were the enemy. A threat to... _him_ , _the bastard that did this..._

His teeth were gritted so hard there was a chance of breaking a tooth.

"You! " Sam spat as he looked away from Dean to look up at Asfaleias. His expression didn't waver. His eyes were cold, his expression hard. He was like a statue. Cold, emotionless... But, only when looking at them. Because when he looked at Dean, his expression would soften. He would gaze at him with love-filled eyes. And Dean looked at him the same way... _Jesus...just one wrong choice from Sam's part, and here they a—no...all three had. His dad choosing revenge over his children. Sam walking out on his brother the way he did. Dean...Dean choosing to die for a complete stranger._

Yeah, it was all true, they all played a part in it but... _it started with Sam, had it not?_ His choice it's what started all this mess.

He felt tears running down his eyes. He was overwhelmed by his grief and regrets. Witnessing first-hand Dean's pain and suffering at the hands of that monster had left him in shock. He could not erase from his mind the image of his brother begging for death. Pleading with a monster to kill him because dying was better than being alone. He could not erase his brother's expression of terror after realizing that death was not to be his fate but perhaps something much worse. But it was his resignation that hurt the most. His brother gave up. He thought that John nor Sam cared about him, so he gave up. Nothing to lose. Nothing to live for. 

Sam swallowed hard and tried to speak again. But nothing came out. He lowered his head and tried to compose himself again. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, but the tears kept flowing. A sob escaped him. He could blame Asfaleias all he wanted, but the truth was that he was just as guilty. 

"Son"

"I did this...I'm the cause of this." 

"Sam, that's not tru—"

"Oh come on dad, even you think it."

"Sam... "

"If I've been with him, he would not have done this. You know just as well as I do that he would not have done this. Hell! We might not have known about it. It was because I left that he stayed in that fucking place and found out about those kids. We were leaving that same day you know. So, yeah, I'm partly responsible." "

"No, Sam. He did this. He took your brother. My son. Him. Yes, you overreacted, and you made a mistake. But Sam you came to your senses. You tried to get back to your brother. You did everything you could to find him. You never gave up. Stop torturing yourself with this."

Sam nodded. He needed to stop dwelling in how he messed up. His dad was right, it was Asfaleias who took his brother away from his family. Who erased his memories and brainwashed him.Turned him against _him_ , _against them_. Because of him, he never got to apologyze to Dean. So much happened and it would have been much more bearable if only they had had his brother with them. Five years. Almost six years without his brother fighting by his side. There were many times he had needed his big brother's strength. There was not a day that he didn't think about his brother. It was the thought of finding him that pushef him forward those times Sam had wanted to give up. And there had been many reasons to give up. He had done so many horrible things too. Had Dean been here with Sam, perhaps Sam wouldn't have done them. He missed his brother every day. So much wasted time. Time that he can never get back.

He was angry with himself, with his father, with Dean. But he was more angry at Asfaleias and he was a better target for his anger. 

Sam's body shook. His jaw clenched until it hurt, and rage threatened to erupt. 

He looked up to find Asfaleias looking intently at him. His expressionless eyes bore into his.

"You bastard, what the hell are you?! Are you a demon?!"

Sam took a couple of threatening steps toward him. He was past scared, heart break. He was just pissed off. 

The ground beneath them shook. There was a deafening cracking sound as if the earth had split in half. There was a rustle some where behind him, then the scattering of leaves around Sam. 

Sam saw his father's eyes widened in shock as he looked at something behind him. 

"Sam! Watch out! Behind you!"

Sam turned his head. The tree behind Sam came to life. The tree's branches moved lightning fast, impaling him. Sharp branches stabbed through his body, skewering him, lifting him up into the air. A thin limb wound itself around his neck, while more branches twined around his wrists and ankles keeping him suspended above them. 

He fought the rising bile in his throat as well as the blackness creeping in his vision. It was hard to breathe. His breathing was loud and constricted. While the branches did not seem to have hit any vital organs, they were very painful. He tried to struggle but it was impossible. 

"Sam!" They all screamed in unison. 

"Dean, no! Stop son!"

Richard and Bobby moved forward knife in hand. They hacked at branches and roots desperately, but it was in vain. More would just take their place.

"Dean, please son. Don't do this. I'm begging you..."

His father had gotten closer to Dean. But he still kept a safe distance.

His brother was looking up at Sam. His eyes were cold.

"Why should I?" He said as he glanced back to his dad. "Oh, and you should stop calling me son."

His father stumbled back as if he had been slapped. He seemed to be at a loss for words. 

His dad looked back at Sam, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. The branch impaled on his side was becoming very painful. It was moving inside him.

His dad turned to look at Asfaleias.

"Tell him to stop!" His dad said to Asfaleias. "Please, don— don't let him kill his own brother." He pleaded 

Asfaleias regarded him for a few seconds then he looked up at Sam. They stared at each other for a long moment until Asfaleias lowered his eyes, turned to look at Dean and slowly approached him, closing the distance between them until they were just mere inches apart.

He cupped his face in his hands, lifting his chin until their eyes met, and smiled down at him. Dean stared up at him with wide,unblinking eyes. " _ **Beloved, put the mortal down. Remember, we can't."**_

"Why should we respect it, when they don't seem to care about it?"

_**"That would be because they don't know about it, after all, they're merely the sheep, not the shepherds."** _

"Sheep..? That thing is no sheep.." Dean said as he shifted his head to look up at Sam.

Asfaleias raised his head then cocked it to the side as he studied Sam for what felt like an eternity. His lips quirked up into a knowing smile then looked back down at Dean.

 _ **"No. He is not. He is a hybrid. Part sheep and wolf. More wolf than sheep, of course, but there is sheep in him nonetheless."**_ He leaned down and touched his forehead to Dean's. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled up at him.

 _ **"Now, my precious lamb, why don't you put him down."**_ Asfaleias then kissed him gently on the forehead, took a step back and looked at him expectantly.

Without warning the branches and roots went slack,( _oh shit!_ ) and he began to fall.

Sam hit the ground hard, knocking his head against the floor. "Uuh..!

"Sam, hey!"

_**"Dean..."** _

"What...I let him go"

His father knelt next to him and ran his hands over his body. 

"I dont think you have any broken bones but, you're bleeding..."

"Its okay. They didn't hit any vital organs, and the fall...I'm just a bit winded."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and his dad helped him to his feet. Richard and Bobby were standing right behind his dad, glancing around with their knives at the ready. Both were panting hard and sweating. 

"Jesus, some things don't change. That temper of his..."

"Huh?" 

"That brother of yours. His short and violent temper hasn't changed much."

"Kid, you sure you're okay. It was a short fall, but..."

"Yeah, Bobby, I'm fine."

"How about those wounds?"

"Most of them are shallow, and the deeper ones didn't hit any vital organs. I don't know if he missed them purposely or I just got lucky."

"Kid, I'm thinking he missed purposely. That, whatever his name is, keeps talking about a treaty. Wonder what that's about." Bobby said as he looked behind him. 

"Yeah, I'm curious about it too. Seems to be really important. I'm also worried about how much longer are they going to respect it. My son seems to have no qualms about breaking it."

"Like I said. Some things don't change. He's not big on rules or authority either."

"Yeah, sounds just like Dean..." Sam chewed his lip thoughtfully. He looked at Dean but his brother was deep in conversation with Asfaleias who was trailing fingers down his brother's cheek. 

"You know, in spite of Dean's memory loss, brainwashing or whatever, he still sort of acts like our Dean. The short temper, his disregard for rules, his strong loyalty, and devotion to loved—." Sam stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I don't know how Asfaleias did it. But he managed to preserve a big part of his personality." He continued. 

_Dean...Same qualities...same...yeah, this could work. Definitely, this could work._ This thought kept going through his head, and it was this thought that gave him an idea. In the back of his mind a plan was taking shape. But he had to tread carefully. His plan was just as likely to get them Dean as it was to get them all killed. 

"Sam...what are you thinking?" His dad asked. 

Sam was about to answer his dad when he remembered that Asfaleias could read their minds. It was only Sam's he had a much harder time reading.

He pressed his lips shut and shook his head. "For now, just trust me, okay, dad?"

"What?" Richard asked.

"Sam has a plan" His dad said, never taking his eyes off Sam.

"What, what is it?" Richard exclaimed. 

"I hope its not a plan that gets us all killed...Winchesters and plans just don't mix well." Bobby said quietly. 

............................................................................

" _ **What is it that you expected was going to happen, John, Samuel? Did you think that once Dean saw you, it would jolt his memory and everything would be alright? That if you talked to him and reminded him of the past he would suddenly remember? You mortals are so full of yourselves."**_

"That's only because you messed around with my son's head."

Asfaleias smiled coldly at his father. 

**_"I just cleared his mind of all his bad memories. Most happened to revolved around you."_ **

"You—" 

"I want him back. Give me my brother back."

 ** _"You didn't appreciate him when you had him around, and now, you are demanding I give him back to you? You're such a child Samuel. You walked out on him many times. And you will do it over and over again. So selfish. Dean can never go back. He has been blessed with immortality, eternal youth. Your world is not ready for something like him. Your world, you— "_** He said as he looked at each one of them. **_"hunt things like him."_**

"What the—!" 

"We'll fix him. I'll find a way."

**_"There is nothing to fix, John. You can't fix him. Just like you have not been able to fix Samuel. How does it feel John, to work shoulder-to-shoulder with the very thing you hunt? "_ **

"It was not his fault!"

Asfaleias regarded him thoughtfully.

"No, the demon Azazel bleeding into his mouth, is not his fault. But what about all the rest? There is barely any human in him."

"Jesus Christ.." Richard murmured.

Sam looked at him. Richard was looking between Asfaleias and Sam with a mix of terror and awe. 

**_"He has twisted his soul beyond recognition."_ **

Sam's gaze snapped back to Asfaleias.

He was looking at him intently. His gaze was penetrating and Sam could barely resist looking into his golden eyes. He tried to break eye contact but found himself unable to. His heart was beating frantically, his breathing fast. _Jesus! He felt like an insect under a microscope. One who was being dissected._

"We're not talking about Sam. We're talking about Dean!"

Asfaleias blinked and Sam was released from his paralysis. Sam's body shuddered and he gasped for breath. 

_Bastard_...

Asfaleias smiled at him. Sam had the impression that he had read his mind. He looked back at his father and regarded him for a long time. 

_" **What you are trying to do is in vain. There are no repressed memories. There is nothing to recall or remember. Dean doesn't have those memories. They reside within me. His, and all those of the children before him."**_

"Fuck..!

" Damn it..."

**_"Mind, body and soul. We are bound to each other by our souls and until one of us dies, that connection will never be broken."_ **

"No." Sam shook his head adamantly. "There has to be a way. If not, I'll make it possible. 

There was a strange sound, and it took Sam a few seconds to recognize it. Asfaleias laughed. His cold laugh chilled Sam to the marrow. He shivered, and felt his resolve wavered for a moment. But then he thought back on the things Dean had gone through because of him, because of them. No, he was getting him back. He shook his head and took a deep breath. His resolve steadied.

He looked at Asfaleias straight in the eyes. 

"Why him? Why my brother, and not any of the others? You have taken so many. So why Dean?"

Asfaleias glanced at Dean, and smiled gently at him, then looked back at Sam. 

**_"Dean was special. He is special. You are not the only one Sam. But while you were destined for darkness, chaos, and destruction, he was destined for sacrifice. Is it not fitting? Two sides of the same coin."_ **

"Lucifer..." His father whispered.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He licked his lips and he found that the saliva had dried in his mouth.

 ** _"Dean had the fortitude to withstand my power. Vessels are special. You both know that. I could not get Dean. I could not touch him. Under the treaty he had the strongest protection of all my children, yet for someone like Dean whose upbringing was all about always putting other's well being first, it was the weakest. Dean's penchant for self sacrifice rendered that protection worthless. Free will is indeed a double edged sword."_ **He said, looking from one to the other, studying their reactions.

**_"Dean loved his family above everything. Having his family with him, that's all he wanted. Dean feared being alone more than he feared dying, and that sealed his fate. He had nothing to lose. After all, the only two people he cared about, that mattered to him, left._ **

"No, he—"

 ** _"He gave you his blessing that day, John. It broke his heart to tell you that it was for the best to go your separate ways. He missed you, worried about you. But in his heart, he knew that was the best way to keep you safe, Sammy safe."_ ** Asfaleias continued. **_"Always Sammy. It is true. Someone always loves more than the other."_**

Sam looked at his dad. He looked stunned. He was sweating and his hands were clenched, jaw tight. 

"Get out of my head." His dad blurted out. 

_**"Did you know, John, Samuel, that Dean thought he was just a means to an end? "That you—"** _he said as he pointed first at John then at him. **_"were only using him till you got your revenge. He was afraid that once you killed the demon that killed your wife, your Jessica, you would walk out of his life. Seems he was wrong, you were happy to do so even before that._**

"That's not true. Dean must know—"

_**"Did you ever tell him? I have search his memories and there is nothing like that. Never a word of praise. But always ready to show him your disappointment. What he did was never enough for the great John Winchester. He did everything you asked of him. Gave so much of himself. Your treatment of him is the reason we're here today. You made him emotionally vulnerable. Dependant on you and his brother. You abandoned him and he lost himself. So, he exchanged places with Marigold, never considering the consequences of such choice. That, John, was your doing. How does it feel to know you had a hand in your own son's destruction. That, you, the father he loved and idolized pushed his son to a decision to self destruct. "** _

"Son, you must know, I..." His father starts then trails of. He's looking at his brother earnestly, but Dean remained impassive to his fathers words, and observed him with a blank expression on his face. He has been listening to everything Asfaleias has been saying with rapt attention. But it's as if they're talking about someone else. _Is there really no way to get his brother back? This Dean's loyalty, love and devotion belong to someone else. This hurts._

Dean must feel his eyes on him because he turns to look at Sam. And Sam is struck again by how young he looks. How innocent his expressions are. They are the result of an unburden soul not weighted down by tragedy, responsibility. He looks so otherworldly beautiful, like something that doesn't belong in this world. Unobtainable, unreachable. His brother blinks, then turns to look up at Asfaleias.

He looks down at his brother, a smile touched the corners of his mouth and his eyes warmed. Dean reached out his hand, and he touched his cheek with one finger. Asfaleias lowered his head closer to Dean. Dean whispered something to him. Asfaleias straightened then reached out his slender hand to touch his face, brushed his thumb slowly across his cheek. His touch is tender, gentle. 

"We lost him Sam. I lost my son for a second time. I honestly don't know which time hurts the most. When I thought he was dead and I'll would never see him again, or finding him alive just so I still can't have him." His father said dejectedly. A lone tear rolled down his father's cheek and he wiped it with a trembling hand. 

"We haven't lost him dad. I'm not giving Dean up without a fight."

"Son, whatever he is, he's powerful. Not even all of us together and all of our weapons are enough to stop him."

"Yeah, and don't forget Dean. I think that just him by himself could take us out." Richard said as he kept stealing glances at them. 

"Dean is not a problem. He's actually going to help us with Asfaleias."

"What, how? Kid, have you lost your mind?"

"No Bobby. We can use Dean to our advantage." 

"Sam—"

"Dad—" Sam interrupted.

"No...all of you. We're all in this together after all. And were going to need each other to survive. You're going to see something that...the explanations are going to take too long and I dont think we have the time. You have to trust me. Please. I'm still me dad. No matter what you see. I'm still me."

"Sam, wha—"

**_"We have overstayed our welcome in this world. I will not kill you. I will not erased your memories. You are aware of the supernatural after all, so there is no need. This will be the last time you see us. Next time we come, you will have passed from this world._ **

"Give me my son back. I'll find a way to undo the brainwashing" His dad said, forcing the words through clenched teeth.He had gotten his resolve back. That's good, because he needs ruthless, tough John Winchester fighting by his side. 

**_"I erased his memory. I did not implant any false ones. He has free will. His love, and devotion to me is given freely. I don't need to manipulate his emotions to ge his love, or fear to have his loyalty. And as I said before, you can't get Dean back. He doesn't belong in this world anymore."_ **

"I'm getting my brother back. You're only taking him over my dead body. Did you hear me? I don't care what I have to do. But I'm getting him back."

_**" _Is_ that so? John, Sammuel, what are you willing to sacrifice for your son, for your brother? Are you willing to plunge the world into utter chaos? "** _

"No, killing you, should be enough."

**_"Foolish, arrogant creatures."_ **

Asfaleias eyes flashed and Sam walked torward him. But Dean stepped forward blocking Asfaleias from Sam. His eyes were glowing an electric neon green that Sam has come to associate with Dean using his power or about to use it.

"Dean, I— I didn't mean all those things I said to you that day. I was angry and I took it out on you. I was childish. I told you many times not to treat me as one and yet, I behaved like one. I regret walking out on you so much. I am sorry. God I really am. I haven't had a moment's peace since I lost you. I've done so many...I'm getting you back. It's time for you to come home with us."

He sidestepped his brother and pushed him. His brother stumbled but regained his balance. He looked up at Sam in shock. Asfaleias eyes narrowed and Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect. The air crackled with some strange electrical discharge all around him. Goose flesh covered his arms, crept up his spine. He shuddered but shook it off. 

"Since you seem to know anyways, there is no need to keep pretending. You're right. Not much human in me.

"You know Asfaleias, those qualities you're so fond of. So am I. I admire them, and hate them just as much. Many times I heave been close to losing my sacrificial lamb of a brother because of them. He's so quick to risk his life for others. Even complete strangers. Just like in the case of Marygold. I'm going to show you something. I'm going to expose them for the double edge sword they really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview
> 
> Sam is standing under the shadow of an ancient tree close to the bank of a lake. The surface of the water glitters as if jewels of all colors rest just under the surface of the water. Sam hears something behind him and he turns. 
> 
> Dean is standing right behind him, facing a vast and dense forest, his back to him. He then turns and smiles up at him. 
> 
> "What's on the other side? Sometimes I get glimpses, but they're not very clear." He says as he turns back again and points up ahead.
> 
> Sam looks at where Dean is pointing. Off in the distance, there seems to be a wall of what appears to be dark fog. In the fog there is something akin to electricity running through it. There are sporadic flashes of lights going off. 
> 
> "There is another World." He answers.
> 
> "Another world..?Dean asked thoughtfully. 
> 
> "Why is it behind it?"
> 
> "The wall is there for its protection. It would get contaminated."
> 
> "Why? Our world is beautiful and pure."
> 
> "And that is why. That world could not survive. It would cease to exist.


End file.
